


He goes I go

by Aprilinparis92 (palombaggia)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Jessica is perfect, M/M, Mike is clingy and cute, Wedding, no angst whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/Aprilinparis92
Summary: Thanks to Jessica, Mike discovers something about his husband.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingtoreachyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingtoreachyou/gifts).



> Thanks to Sauffie for bêta and help in pic search.

Harvey blinks, momentarily blinded by the sunlight as he comes down the steps of City Hall, hand in hand with Mike.

_Married._

They just got married and Harvey still can’t wrap his head around it. He is deliriously happy, and glancing at his new husband, he notices once more that René outdid himself with their wedding suits. Mike looks absolutely gorgeous wearing this cream vest and bronze suit. It’s the perfect color to highlight his fair skin. Harvey knows he doesn’t look so bad himself, all dressed up in black with a burgundy shirt. He smiles, remembering how all of this started, _four weeks ago_. Four weeks, between their first kiss and the wedding.

“I want everyone to see us like this”, he says, “I want everyone to know that you are mine.”

Mike expected a different afternoon after the wedding ceremony, like cuddling and snuggling at Harvey’s condo or a sweet, slow fuck in Harvey’s wonderful king size bed, for instance.

But certainly not this.

He opens his mouth to protest and closes it immediately. Newlyweds are not supposed to start fighting right after the ceremony, at least not in plain sight on the City Hall steps.

So Mike pouts and Harvey finds it perfectly adorable.

So many things happened in those last four weeks. Harvey’s head spins a little when he remembers their first kiss, their first date and then… well, the proposal. Harvey proposed ten days after they started dating. _Ten days._ He chuckles, the memory of Mike nearly passing out when he discovered the ring still imprinted in his mind.

It was all Jessica’s fault to begin with anyway. Harvey realized that day that he wouldn’t, couldn’t fire Mike, no matter what, because life without Mike was flat out unconceivable.

* * *

“What are we gonna do?” Mike asked, crestfallen, pacing around Harvey’s desk like a trapped animal.

“We’ve got no choice. We have to leave the country.” Harvey retorted, deciding to go for humor, because why not, after all.

“What?”

“I can get us two tickets to Buenos Aires and have the chopper on the helipad in 10 minutes.” Harvey  continued, hoping to lighten the mood.

Mike, obviously didn’t see it that way.

  
“Wait. She knows? And you know she knows? Mike yelled, coming close to Harvey, “and you’re joking about my life? What the hell is wrong with you?”

  
“Are you mad at me?” Harvey questioned, already knowing the answer to that question.

  
“No I want to kill you!” Mike screamed, hiding his face with the palm of his hands.

  
“Good, because if you’re mad, that means you’re not panicking. Now calm the hell down” Harvey said, grabbing Mike by the wrist to make him sit on the couch.

  
“Okay” Mike breathed, clearly terrified “what did she say?”

  
“She told me to fire you.” Harvey stated, looking Mike straight in the eye.

  
“That’s not calming me down.” Mike exploded, jumping from the couch to run away to the other end of Harvey’s office.

Only he never got the chance to run anywhere because Harvey captured him with both hands, his lips brushing Mike’s mouth in what was unmistakably a kiss.

“Harvey?” Mike gasped, licking his lips “what-”

“Since there is nothing I can say to calm you down…”, Harvey murmured, curling his hands on the nape of Mike’s neck. “I thought this, maybe…”

The second kiss was heaven.

So was the third, the fourth and all the ones after that.

 

* * *

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Mike mumbles, his voice anguished. “I mean, four weeks ago she wanted you to fire me and now-“

_Now_ , they are standing on Jessica’s doorstep, Mike clutching Harvey’s hand like his whole life depended upon it. They were walking out from City Hall when Harvey suddenly came up with this crazy idea to pay a visit to Jessica.

“Trust me, Rookie, she’ll love it”, Harvey answers, his fingertips brushing Mike’s pulse point in an attempt to calm him.

Judging by Mike’s rapid-fire heartbeat, Harvey senses he is failing miserably.

“But, last month-“, Mike inhales, stubborn as ever. “She said-“

“I know what she said, Mike”, Harvey smiles. “But that was then and this is now.”

* * *

 

“Well, well, well”, Jessica sing songs, as she opens her front door, “Look what the cat dragged in. And you’re both wearing a vest.”

“Hello Jessica”, Harvey retorts, swaying elegantly as he enters Jessica’s luxurious condo. “Mind if we come in for a minute?”

“Not at all. I’m in the middle of cooking something for tonight, I have friends coming over from DC”, Jessica answers, chopping some vegetables for a side dish.

Harvey gently drags a totally reluctant Mike towards Jessica’s living room. Mike looks like he’s about to bolt through the front door any minute. He is still holding onto Harvey’s hand like a lifeline.

“Please, have a seat”, Jessica offers, pointing her perfect manicured finger at the couch. “I’ll just turn the oven off and I join you.”

“ _Breathe_ , Mike”, Harvey whispers in Mike’s earlobe, while Jessica walks away to the kitchen. “It’s gonna be fine.”

 

* * *

I see congratulations are in order”, Jessica teases, lowering her lashes as she sits on the taupe armchair facing the couch.

“Do we have your blessing, Jessica?”, Harvey asks, tentative. “You’re the first to know about this… about us I mean.”

“You certainly have my blessing on a sartorial standpoint”, Jessica laughs, quirking her eyebrow. “I can see René’s work is remarkable, as always.”

“And what about the rest?”, Harvey insists, his hand resting on Mike’s lower back.

Jessica stares at them for what seems like an eternity. There is a sharp intake of breath coming from Mike and Harvey wonders when his husband is going to start hyperventilating.

“Of course you have my blessing, you idiot boys!”, Jessica finally, _finally_ snorts. “I can’t say I’m totally surprised.”

“Thank you, Jessica”, Harvey says, relieved. “It means a lot to me… to us actually.”

“The fact is”, Jessica enunciates, enjoying herself immensely. “You guys are just a bunch of pretty faces.”

“You think we are pretty?”, Harvey gushes, pouring the champagne from the bottle Jessica fetched from the fridge earlier.

“Pretty stupid”, Jessica says, repressing a fit of giggles. “I should’ve guessed, though, when you went all chivalrous and intense about Mike leaving the firm.”

“Chivalrous?”, Mike questions, opening his mouth for the first time since they arrived. “Harvey?”, he turns to look at his new husband.

“You mean you never told him, white boy?”, Jessica beams, her long hair cascading on her shoulders “Harvey, I’d think you’d be gloating about this little conversation we had.”

“What happened?”, Mike asks, with acute attention. “Did Harvey threaten to leave because of me?”

“You bet he did”, Jessica says, sipping her champagne. “I asked…no I _demanded_ that he fired you and he flat out refused. I then said I would take the matter in my own hands and fire you myself.”

Mike swallows, his throat closing at the thought.

“Drink this, Mike”, Harvey murmurs. “It’s Veuve Clicquot and you shouldn’t put it to waste.”

“That’s when Harvey became the knight in shining armor”, Jessica continues.

” _He goes I go_ “ Harvey states, proudly. “I said that at the time and I would say it again a thousand time if I need to.”

“You also said _I’m not staying without Mike_ , in case you forgot, Jessica adds, “because I surely didn’t forget about that one either.”

* * *

“See?”, Harvey jokes as they leave Jessica’s condo. “I told you it would be okay. No need to worry-“

Mike leaps into Harvey’s arm, literally climbing him in the middle of the street.

“Mike”, Harvey whispers, slightly surprised by this sudden public display of affection. “Are you okay, baby? You know you will ruin your suit if you keep-“

“My hero”, Mike sighs contentedly, burying his face in the crook of Harvey’s neck. “My sweet, sweet hero. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have this head canon that Harvey would propose in ten days and rush the wedding. I am pretty sure it would be just the two of them, no one else. I have no idea if you can get married in ten days in the US ( in France you can’t). I also think Harvey would run to Jessica right afterwards to have her blessing because what she thinks matters so much to him.
> 
> You have to suspend your disbelief about the pic that inspired this fic because it’s obviously not René’s work on this pic. One vest is definitely too long ( the cream one) and the other one is waaayyy too short.
> 
> Nevermind.
> 
> Hugs to you all, Marvey shippers.


End file.
